Unnatural Habitat
Plot Parker and the Player barge into the center of PlantLife's headquarters, when they stumble upon a suspicious door, leading to their genetically modified plants. They enter and see PlantLife's CEO Lilly Ametti, frozen by the Nitrogen Eurrera Flower that they have created. Regardless of Lilly's heartless actions, the investigation began. In the first chapter, with limited information, the duo is only able to suspect deputy mayor Annabelle Sing and goth anthropologist Lucilla Banister. It is also discovered that the killer has knowledge of biochemistry and hunts. At the end of the first chapter, Faith Mathis calls the Player, alerting that someone is running towards the PlantLife entrance in a frenzy. In the second chapter, they look over to see who was running towards them, and it was a familiar cow called Boomer. In this chapter, the duo also suspected botanist Fleur Hodgkins and PlantLife representative Francis Booker for the murder. The team also concluded that the killer is allergic to seafood. At the end of the second chapter, they hear a cow mooing in pain. In the third chapter, they run to Boomer, who is groaning in pain next to PlantLife representative Francis Booker. Francis confessed that ever since the Sinclair's farm was shut down and Amish girl Heidi Boone went missing, they took the cow into custody. Lilly experimented on the cow, giving him unnatural powers. They used him to transport items, test new chemicals and he finally collapsed. After taking Boomer to care under coroner Dani Milton, they continued the investigation. It is also discovered in this chapter that botanist Fleur Hodgkins' sister used to work for PlantLife, when a deadly accident involving some fertilizer-like gas, still in the testing phase, murdered her. Ever since then, Fleur has despised the company, especially the victim who certified her sister to enter the testing chamber without a biohazard suit. Deputy Mayor Annabelle Sing was also childhood friends with the victim, and Ametti was the best friend who pursued her career in botany. When Sing tried to follow her, she shunned her away. When Armstrong attempted to comfort Sing, she laughed, as she was way better in a higher position than some "stupid gardener". Eventually, the team arrested Francis Booker for the murder. Francis was forced to work for PlantLife, and was tasked to steal the Eurrera Flower from the meeting. After successfully doing that, Lilly and others start to modify the flower to make it spew nitrogen. Ametti planned to use Booker as a test subject, but when he found out, he quickly turned the flower to face her and it blasted nitrogen all over her, freezing her to death. Booker was sentenced to 35 years in prison. After the trial, mayor Joy Kane wanted to elect a new mayor for PlantLife, preferably someone less corrupt and evil. After reviewing the surveillance, they elected Fleur. She accepted the role. Admissions director Johnathan McMynn came to everyone in a state of panic. The Nitrogen Eurrera flower went missing during Booker's trial. After discovering that the only person who came in contact with the nitrogen lab recently was Lucilla, they confronted her, thinking that she stole it. Nonetheless, she explained that it had been placed up on an auction in Heart Ridge. Determined to stop the flower from being sold, they traveled to Heart Ridge, the second district in Eurrera. Summary Victim * Lilly Ametti (found frozen at the PlantLife headquarters) Murder Weapon * Nitrogen Eurrera Flower Killer * Francis Booker Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in biochemistry. *This suspect hunts. *This suspect is allergic to seafood. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in biochemistry. *This suspect is allergic to seafood. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears an earpiece. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in biochemistry. *This suspect hunts. *This suspect is allergic to seafood. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in biochemistry. *This suspect hunts. *This suspect is allergic to seafood. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in biochemistry. *This suspect hunts. *This suspect is allergic to seafood. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears an earpiece. *This suspect wears glasses. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge of biochemistry. *The killer hunts. *The killer is allergic to seafood. *The killer wears an earpiece. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate PlantLife Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Blue Flower) (Victim Identified: Lilly Ametti) * Examine Blue Flower. (Result: Chemicals) (New Crime Scene: Nitrogen Lab) * Investigate Nitrogen Lab. (Clues: Faded Diploma, Mask) * Examine Faded Diploma. (New Suspect: Annabelle Sing) * See why Annabelle is at PlantLife. * Investigate Mask. (New Suspect: Lucilla Bannister) * Talk to Lucilla about visiting PlantLife. * Analyze Chemicals. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has knowledge in biochemistry.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer hunts.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * See why Boomer knows where PlantLife is. (Result: Boomer hunts.) (New Crime Scene: PlantLife Entrance) * Investigate PlantLife Entrance. (Clues: Hair Pin, Access Badge) * Examine Hair Pin. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (New Suspect: Fleur Hodgkins) * Question why Fleur is visiting PlantLife. (Result: Fleur has knowledge in biochemistry and hunts.) * Examine Access Badge. (New Suspect: Francis Booker) * Speak to Francis about Lilly's murder. (Result: Francis has knowledge in biochemistry.) (New Crime Scene: Growing Gardens) * Investigate Growing Gardens. (Clues: Frozen Packet, Message to the Victim, Parchment) * Examine Message to the Victim. (Result: Annabelle's Threat) * Talk to Annabelle about threatening the victim. (Result: Annabelle hunts.) * Examine Parchment. (Result: Lucilla's Ritual) * Speak to Lucilla about performing a ritual on PlantLife. (Result: Lucilla has knowledge in biochemistry.) * Analyze Frozen Packet. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer is allergic to seafood.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Ask Francis what's happening with Boomer. (Result: Francis hunts and is allergic to seafood, Boomer has knowledge in biochemistry and is allergic to seafood) (New Crime Scene: Black Carpet) * Investigate Black Carpet. (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Victim's Bag, Pass) * Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Fleur's Sister's Death) * Speak to Fleur about her sister dying in PlantLife. (Result: Fleur is allergic to seafood.) * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Antiquated Picture) * Examine Antiquated Picture. (Result: Annabelle's Face) * Talk to Annabelle about knowing the victim as a child. (Result: Annabelle has knowledge in biochemistry and is allergic to seafood.) * Examine Pass. (Result: Lucilla's Pass) * See why Lucilla is visiting PlantLife on behalf of the Bannisters. (Result: Lucilla is allergic to seafood.) * Investigate Testing Chambers. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Signal Screen, Nitrogen Hose) * Examine Nitrogen Hose. (Result: Cleaning Liquid) * Analyze Signal Screen. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears an earpiece.) * Analyze Cleaning Liquid. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears glasses.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to The New Era (6/6). The New Era (6/6) *Talk to Joy about a possible new owner of PlantLife. (Reward: x PlantLife Shirt) *Investigate PlantLife Entrance. (Clues: Surveillance Camera)(edited) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (9:00:00) (Result: Fleur’s Presence) *Ask Fleur is she wants to lead PlantLife. (Reward: x 20,000) *Talk to Johnathan about a possible threat to Eurrera. *Investigate PlantLife Base. (Clues: Cracked Safe) *Analyze Cracked Safe. (6:00:00) (Result: Nitrogen) *Investigate Nitrogen Lab. (Clues: Auction Ticket) *Examine Auction Ticket. (Clues: Lucillia’s Ticket) *Ask Lucilla about the awards auction. (Reward: x Burger) *Move on to a new case now!